


The Scraps

by ChelleBee53



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This nanofiction was inspired by a conversation I had with a priest.The miracle of the loaves and fishes can be found in all four Gospels.
Kudos: 4





	The Scraps

After the multitude had eaten their fill of the loaves and fishes, Jesus instructed His disciples to collect the fragments.

The question, "What is Jesus going to do with all those scraps?" rose in their minds as they gathered twelve  
baskets of leftovers.

They found out later, when those scraps made some cats very happy.


End file.
